Ice age 6 : the great journey
by Nioumiworld
Summary: Scrat is back on the earth but lose his acorn. For the herd ,Diego and Shira are expecting a cub or cubs,Manny Ellie will be a grandparents and Brooke and Sid got married but because of stress the trio argue. Later they'll meet the most "dangerouse" creature the Man... or just five young human and one owl. sometimes the past has a way of catching up
1. Prologue

On the earth in the middle of the night,a beam of violet light appeard in the sky...a comet heading toward earth on Switchback cove island. We aslo heard a scream from the comet.  
BO[OOOOOOOOOOM !  
The comet crashed on the west part of the island.

/

Meanwhile, back in a corner of the island.  
Into a cave , a group of strange creatures slept peacfully but one of them,alert by a strange noise, woke up suddenly watching around him looking the sourc of this sound.  
Another of these creature woke up too and saw his friend worried.  
-are you alright ?  
-i heard a noise.  
-a...noise ?  
-yeah ! You didn't ear it  
-no,it was probably miles away from here, now go back to sleep!  
-but...  
-just sleep , everything is fine!  
Hesitant at first but he followed the advice of his comrade and finally getting back to sleep.

To the crash sit, the terrain was devasted by an alien ship now destroyed, in the ship debris someone was trying to get out, these person reveals itself to be...Scrat !  
Scrat realized that he was finally back on earth with his acorn, he cheered with joy and hugged his accorn tight now he was looking for a place to bury his acorn but was having no luck,unfortunately the ship it erased itself exploding the crash site

Meanwhile back in the south of Switchback cove in a cave n,two mammoths sleeping , but one of the mammoth gapsed , opening his eyes suddenly and look around,the other mammoth which was a female woke up back.  
-Manny what's wrong ?  
-i heard something...did you hear...?  
-And here you go again ! She sigh must have been dreaming darling.  
-but ellie...  
-just go back to sleep Manny.  
Manny looked out with concern one last time before back to sleep.

Scrat was burned and completely frozen and the time he coming back to himself he realized that...his acorn was gone!  
He screames a the top of his lungs in frustration.

Now a new advenrure beggin


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here ,this is the first ch**__**apter of my fanfiction **_

_**I'm so glad to share my first chapter with you **_

_**Have good time😉**_

It was a sunny day in the Ice age and it would be a sin to stay at home. All mammals had a good time,enjoying tjis beautiful day , the silence and tranquility.

A couple of molehog was having good time while watching their kids playing in the playground area , one of them used to swing on a swing real high.

-Mommy!Mommy Look at me ! I'm flying. He called

-Slowy sweetheart! Said his mother. You might get hurt !

Suddenly from the bush across the road came a loud roar making all parents freeze in fear... **a Sabertooth** jumped though the bushes abd went running while shouting: MOVE OUT ! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY ! IT'S AN EMERGENCY !

-HEY ! LOOK OUT ! said a father aardvark whose daughter almost got hit by this Tiger.

He ran fast as his limbs could carry him non-stop, trying to not bumping into other mammals

his heart couldn't stop pounding and his expression intensingly worried.

he crossed on the way two sloths

-well Hello buddy how are you today ?

but the tiger passed his way without paying attention to the greeting of the sloth

-"my...he sure is in a rush" say the female sloth named Brooke

-yup but every time it's a false alarm"sighed the other sloth named Sid"...*sigh* Manny was like that too.

\- all futures dads are like this .chuckled Brooke. I bet you'd act like that, too !

-Sure ! Said ...I just don't know if I if I'll ever be a good... good dad.

-hoooo Sid, i'm sure you'll be an excellent father. Said Brooke after kissing her husband on the cheek. Now come on, let's finish our new home

-Oki doki, let's finish and like this we can go help Manny to prepared the party.

/

" Diego is panting but he continued to run , arrival to his cave:

-SHIRA BABY ! ARE YOU ALRIGHT ?

Shira was on the ground with a rounded belly , eating some fish and even fruits, looked her husband in the greatest confusion.

\- of course i am ! ... why ?

\- i was just thinking*pant*...*pant* I thought ...*pant*... you were giving birth...*pant*you...were at agony !

-Diego,baby. Shira chuckled. The cubs will come when they are ready, just be patient If you keep this up, you're gonna give us a heart attack and don't worry about me, Softy...i'm fine.

Diego collapsed to the ground ,go sat beside his wife and laid his head on shira's belly, he can feel an kick.

-I'm just ready for these little guys to come out.

-"Me too". Said shira."i'm feel so fat"

-you still look awesome.

Shira chuckle and snuggled her husband.

-where Manny ? Ask Diego.

\- he say he prepared a surprise party for Peach and Julian's back.

\- ho yeah i forgot it , I should go help them.

\- i going to help you!

-no no you stay here !

-ho come on , i'm just pregnant , not sick.

-you just need to rest n...Shira ?

Shira was already go for helping Manny and Ellie leaving Diego alone in the cave.

\- sigh...what a stubborn women...

And then he go out of the cave too to join her women and friends.

**Taaaadaaaaam**

**What did you think about, nice ?**

**Comment my story and tell me what di you think about**

**Thank 🙂**


	3. chapitre 2

**Here i'am the second chapter **

**Have a good time😊**

That's same day,the rest of the herd were setting everything up for the party that they were planning for Peache and Julian's back. Manny practically planned everything for the party, of course! His beloved daughter and his son- in law were coming back from their travels , EVERYTHING had to be spic and span. Ellie was organized some table and setting snack, Brooke placing some flower everywhere,Crash and Eddie were placed the garland around the trees and Manny cheked everything was ok and Sid...he's waiting...Manny don't give him a task to do...bored!

"Pull that garland a little to the right " ordered Manny to Crash and Eddie. "Next, hang those green streamers in the tree"

"Man,why don't you do that ? Asked Crash irrited. It's you're idea after all!"

"Because i'm  planned this party" Manny replied."Now just do it

While he walked slowly away from them, the possums mumbler

" i hate when he order us like that! " Said Eddie angrily

"Yeah,he's a real fun-sucker AND a Dictator" said Crash angrily

At the same time ,Sid enters the scene and came to Manny, he had done anything for helping his friends.

"Hey, Manny can i help you? Asked him."please,please, pretty pleeeeeaaase, i beg you.

"No Sid, Manny sighed . we don't need your help!

"Why not ? I can be useful ! " said Sid

" Him?" Smirked Crash nd eddie Before laughing

Sid was desperatly wanted to help out with the party but Manny don't want Sid create a disaster as alway...

" oh really ? Like when you look after these dinosaur eggs? Manny scoffed.

"Oh nooooo...don't bring that up again ! "Said Sid exasperated."it the in past now!"

"Of course Sid..."

"Remember I planned YOUR'RE daughter wedding, i'm perfectly capable to help you !

"That will be a disasterif you let him do something."

Manny and Sid turn around to see Diego and Shira on the way.

"Look who's here,Mr Father of the year. Said have you been two ?

"We've been good, sorry we are late.

"Ho don't worry,.Said Ellie. We started not long ago."

"Ha Diego! By the way ,I have a task for you !said Manny

"Ho ! Can i help him Manny? Asked ?"

" for the tenth time Sid , no !" Manny sighed

"But..."

"NO mean No , Sid ! Awser Manny annoyed

"Diego please, say something ! Can i help you ? I can be useful !"

Hoping his friends will help him ...but...

"Look Sid,that's nice of you . Said sarcastically Diego . But we don't need to you set it all on fire !"

"Wow...thank for the support ,Diego"said Sid especially upset.

Sid was just very upset about his friends still doesn't trust him,okay he's very clumsy but come on! This is was so unfaire.

"Fine! He said firmly.I get it, nobody need me so..." he walked away" Cotinue to planning the party, WITHOUT me !

" Aw Sidney, come back sweetie. Called Brooke. Then turned to face furiously Manny and Diego.

"What ?" Asked both of them

"Thank you very much you two." Said sarcastically Brooke.

" You are not being very nice to him Ellie. Come on Manny, leave Sid do something for the party."

Manny look his wife and after his friends, he just wants today to be Perfect without incident but Sid can't to do anything without messing thing up.

Alas , Sid still his best friends and he doesn't want to seem cruel to him before he replied.

"Ugh, Alright Sid ,you can help Diego .!"

"Really?.asked Sid so exited. WHAT ?

"I want you to pack the fruits baskets with Diego, this will be one of Peache and Julian 's gifts."

Diego was not sure this is a good idea, Sid is his best friends but he messing up everything he was so thirlled,

"Thank Manny !Sid thanked. I won't disappoint you!

"You better don't. Said Manny sternly. He handed him a enormous baskets " after you picking the fruits, hang the baskets on a tree.

" Sid. See you later guys!" And then he left for his task, Diego follow him after he murmuring...

" he's a goner..!"

**let's hope everything going to be okay**

**Specially for Sid**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys**

**Here we go , the chapter 4**

Meanwhile in the forest , we find Sid and Diego were well on the way to completing their tasks as

Manny has given them. Sid was in the tree and picked the fruit then threw them to diego who put them in the basket.

Sid was telling one of those boring stories and Diego just pretending to listen his friends but honestly he really preferred to be somewhere else than here!

-So i told him don't do that because it was dangerous .said Sid babbling continuously. But you know what he was just laughing at me and just say to me "make me sloth"!

-oh poor you .said Diego in annoyance.

Sid look his Sabertooth tiger friend before to say.

-you don't care about this , isn't?

\- I said no it would be lying to you . Said Diego. So yes !

Sid mumble" okay okay i get it" and pouted

-here we go again! Sighed Diego. Stop pouted Sid and come help me.

Sid jumped from the tree but crashed to the ground , Diego chuckle "-it was to be expected.

"-Hahaha...very funny". Said Sid coldly and pick up the fruits on the ground.

Diego pick up the fruits on his side. A moment of silence... Sid decide to broke the silence.

"-So...you must be impatient...isn't ?

"-about the babies ? Yes i Diego. I just can't wait more time.

-can i ask you something ?

-what again, Sid ?

\- can i babysit you're kids ?

-w...wait what ? Ask Diego underbeliving. No Sid ...i mean...*sigh* ...we'll talk about this later!

-"ho...fine..."said Sid disappointed before pick up again the fruits and...something came to his mind. gathering a maximum of different fruits

Diego saw him"- what are you doing now ?"

Sid finally showed his masterpiece " how about this ?" Sid made a fruits hat with some fruits (mango,pinapple,grape,bananas and apples)

"Sooo ? How i look" asked Sid before dancing like a hula girl.

Diego rolled eyes but chuckle , Sid it was so funny that's what he loved most about his friend. But he realized they have a task to finish then he clearing his throat and said.

"Sid stop goofing around and help me, Manny will wonder what we're doing.

"Okie dokie, said Sid and put his hat down. Please leave me carring the basket.

"- no ,it's better _i _carring Diego

Sid was upset and asked:

"Why you and Manny don't trust me ?"

"Why ? Because the last time we let you do something it's mess up !"said diego.

"Anybody make mistake ! "

" you're a walking disaster , you make more mistake than anybody can do"

" i can't definitly count on you Diego ! Said Sid annoyed." You worst than Manny, why don't you two start to give me some respect ?

\- Sid...don't using this story about "respect" please !

\- very well ! I get it, i'll never get some respect of you ..

...

Diego was so annoyed and starting to be tired of hearing Sid's complains

-*sigh* Sid tell me something ! Said Diego and pointing his head."When are going to grow up and starting using this thing you call " a head" ?

Sid looked Diego for a moment before to said:

\- i don't know...and when are YOU going be less cynical"he pointing his chest" and have this thing you call "heart"?

And Then Sid go to join the herd, Diego watching him leave before sighed and follow him.

these words had touched him...

But...hidding in the bushes two masked figures spied on them before leaving

**tadaaaam**

** What gonna happening ? **


	5. Chapter 5

Scrat was still looking for his nut,snuffling the ground and the trees...nothing...but all of sudden, he heard a snap among the leaves, as he got closer he saw nothing except footprints not from a animal , what the heck is that ? Suddenly A SPEAR almost impale Scrat who was terrorized and ran for his life but he get trapped. Suspended uspide down Scrat sighed now he was looking for a way to escape.

To the party location, Manny waited his friends. He wondering why they taking them so long to back .

-why are They taking so long to back ? Asked Manny impatiently. I hope Sid didn't do anything wrong.

Manny calm down. Said Ellie. I'm sure Sid didn't do wrong !

-he'd better don't because if i'm right , i get my trunk on him and I...

-Manny !

Okay okay! I calm down !

\- why are you so mean to Sid ? Said Brooke. Can't you be more nice to him?

\- i would if he doesn't screw up anything. Manny replied.

-come on Sid does not have only flaws, he had a lot of quality.

-oh yeah ? What ?

-well... hum...he's nice, cheerful,helpful...

-HEY GUYS !the herd turn around and see Diego and Sid coming back.

-we here .Said Sid. We're back.

Sid was covered with mud and leaves

-what happened to you ? Asked Manny pointing his friend.

-he tried to catch a raccoon who stole us some fruits. Explain Diego. But he fell in the mud.

Manny sighed it's the advantage to be Sid but at least the come back without incidents...for now.

-well...we have to tie the baskets on a tree

Sid take the basket and a vine and tie it Manny cheked To see if everything was ok.

-make sure you get that basket tied up !

-don't worry. Sid said cheerfully. I keep those fruits out of some thiefs!

-just tie it up. Manny replied coldly before leaving Sid, Sid's smile faded and glared at Manny.

-just tie it up nyeh nyah nyah nyah. said Sid before sticking his tongue out at Manny. What does that grumpy mammoth think he is ? Mumbled him.

Shira was carrying some baskets of flowers , Diego see and stop her.

-Woah woah woah, what arr you doing ?

Huuuu...I carring baskets of flowers ?! Said shira confused.

No!you're pregnant. said Diego. You could hurt yourself or the babies, give me that! After Diego taking the baskets, Shira sighed she love her husband than anything but sometimes he can be annoying.

Ellie come to Shira "You too?"asked Ellie.

-Manny was so surprotector than diego ?

\- Manny ? he installed security in nature.

-what ? Wow...i never thinking that about Manny, too **excessive!**

-you have no idea !

-yes...*sigh* men...

-yes..men...

Manny called everyone

-Alright everybody, back to your positions ! Peache and Julian will be here soon, they think that they can surprise me but you know what? Intend to give them a heart attack like the first i've had!

-when did you have your first heart attack ? Asked Brooke

-when Ellie told him that she was pregnant. Said Diego

Haha, i remember. Laughed Crash. You should have seen his face.

-man that was hilarous !Said Eddie before imitate someone with a heart attack.

\- Either way. Manny said embarrased. They gonna be here any second so get in positions before...

-SURPRISE !

-haaaaa!. Manny yelled and jolted, turned his head he saw... Peache hanging on the tree by her tail and Julian who was hide in the bush. Peache laughed when she see her father terrifed face.

-So ? Said Peache. Still want give me a heart attack , dad ? Admit it , i'm  the queen of surprise !

Tadaaaaam

What did you think about ?

Please leave a comment

Manny


	6. Chapter 6

**heyy folks**

**how are you?**

**it's a bit short but i can't help it**

-hey bro dad ! julian to see you!

-Bro kid ! Peaches!Manny said. Welcome home come to hug his daughtert and his son in law.

-Sweetheart how are you .asked Ellie. How was your trip ? not too hard huh ?

-naaaaah, said Julian. Everything went fine thank you Ellie.

-Hey Julian!Diego are you kid ?

-yo Diego!said Julian before the two performe their cool "peace out". And how are my brother from a tiger mother?

-"hey uncle Diego ,said peache,we hear it about you and shira having cub,EVERYTHING IS OKAY ?

-I'm fine thank you, just Diego. the cubs will born soon.

-Congratulation you two ! said peache before turned to face her father. ho thank you for the party dad.

-Your're welcome sweety, now tell us about your travel, you two.

The mammoths and sabers went over for listening the youngs couples telling their stories.

back over Brooke and Sid were enjoying the party but...Sid seemed particulary upset and Brooke soon realizing it.

-Sidney are you alright ?

-hu?...oh yeah i'm fine. said Sid. Don't worry about this, i'm just tired...

Brooke didn't say anything but she knew her husband lying to her, probably not for worry her. She knew Sid wasn't feeling well because of his friends reproaching him for being clumsy and say or do the wrong thing yet she loved Sid very much and wouldn't leave him for anything in the world, she hated seeing her beloved husband like that.

\- what's happed with you and Diego ? asked Brooke. After you came back you didn't talk each other.

-Oh...it's because we had a "talk" .Sid admitted. He asked me when i am going to grow up and start using my head and i asked him "when he going to be less cynical and have a heart ...but know i feel bad for say that.

-Ho...,He say that because your clumsiness ? asked Brooke

Sid. you know Brooke, Manny and Diego always blame me and i'm sick of it !

-I know Sidney but remember noboby is perfect any mistake make us better, you know when i met you...i'saw how unique you were and that's why i love you and i married you.

Sid smiled to Brooke before hugging and kiss her on her head "Thank you Brooky,you alway know what to say" said sid

-I love you handsome.

\- I love you too pretty.

/

Not far from there, where the fruits basket is located, a masked figure appeared under the tree saw the basket . Hanging out of his pocket a knife and cute the vine, dropping the basket out of the he finished, he took all fruits and run away.

/

Back at the party, Julian and Peaches still told their travel's story.

-Wow said Shira You guys did a lot of stuff

-right ? and now we are Peaches .I so Happy .

-By the way!said have welcome giftfor you guys.

\- For real ? Manny it's so nice to don't had to do that.

-Yet you did it too Manny. Follow me.

Julian go to see Peaches whispered

-maybe should we to tell them now...

-no not now honey, wait a moment !

All mammoths went toward the surprise but then...

-"**SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID !** yelled Manny. Everyone froze in surprise especially Sid,why Manny yelled like this ?** COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"**

**-**what'd you do this time ? asked Diego.

-Nothing ! I swear ! said Sid confused.

Joined by Brooke, Diego, Shira, Crash and Eddie he rushed on the place of the surprise. He saw an empty basket and fours mammoths .

Manny gave an angry look at Sid , he then forcefully showed Sid the vine.

-Aren't you supposed tied up this basket ? asked Manny furiously

-I knew he'd screw Diego

T**adaaam please leave me a comment**

**thank you**


End file.
